Heavenly Successor of The Almighty Biblical God
Heavenly Successor of The Almighty Biblical God & The Supreme King: Awakening & Rising of The Greater YHVH & The Ultimate Supreme Infinite Twilight True Dragon King God Emperor of The Divine Heavenly & Demonic Commandments''is a fan fictional multi-cross over series based on anime, cartoons, movies, & video games. This is a multicrossover story. Shinji is the ultimate fail-safe created by the original God called ''Trinity. Shinji is a very over powerful character in this story. Shinji gets The True Longinus & Divine Inferno Divine Inferno is a high tier longinus gear, rivaling True Longinus in terms of God-Slaying power. It is also called'' The Ultimate Holy & Demonic Sword of The Supreme King of The 10 Commandments.'' King Haiku is claimed to be the most powerful dragon in existence, surpassing Ophis & Great Red and even The Great Dragon Council. Shinji is a Super Genius in this story Shinji Improved Heaven & The Church during his 10 reign as The new God.. The main crossover are Neo Sailor Moon, Ghost in The Shell, Digimon, Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Sonic The Hedgehog, Kingdom Hearts, High School Evangelion DXD, Tenchi Muyo, Sekirei, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Medaka Box, Winx Club, Jackie Chan Adventures, Yu-Gi-Oh!, InuYasha, Avengers Assemble, & Looney Tunes Zero. ''Plot'' He is created to be The Ultimate Failsafe to save the world. As Jesus Christ, he redeemed humanity. As Shinji Ikari, he redeemed the world. Now as Emmanuel, he shall redeem Heaevn & Earth as The New God of Christianity & The New Supreme Infinite True Dragon King God Emperor of The 10 Commandments. Emmanuel carries the Legacy of The Biblical God & The Supreme King, King Haiku. He shall crush all enemies of Heaven & show the True Might of The Heavenly Angels & The Dragons. ''Silver Millennium / Platinum Millennium / Sailor Soldier Universe'' ''Neo Sailor Team / Supreme Grand High Council of The Silver Millennium'' ''Neo Sun Soldiers'' ''Neo Soldiers'' ''Infinity Scouts / Grand Council'' ''Celestial Sailors'' ''Deity Soldiers'' ''Zodiac Sailors'' ''Divinity Sailors / Elite Guard'' ''Primal Sailors'' ''Kinmokian Sailors'' ''Legendary Sailors / Royal Knights / Kaiju Masters'' ''DigiDestined / Fusion Heart Army'' ''Supreme Commanders'' *''Shoutmon'' **''OmegaShoutmon'' **''KingShoutmon'' *''Singmon'' **''SigmaSingmon'' **''QueenSingmon'' ''Head Generals *''Tai Kamiya & Agumon **''Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, VictoryGreymon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Matt Ishida & Gabumon'' **''Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZeedGarurumon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Sora Takenouchi & Biymon'' **''Birdramon, Garudamon, Phoenixmon, SigmaPhoenixmon'' *''Izzy Izumi & Tentomon'' **''Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon, GigantisKabuterimon'' *''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon'' **''Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon, Rosemon Burst Mode, LotousRosemon'' *''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' **''Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Vikemon, BlizzardVikemon'' *''T.K. Takaishi & Patamon'' **''Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, KingSeraphimon'' *''Kari Kamiya & Gatomon'' **''Angewomon, Magnadramon / Ophanimon, WarolordMagnadramon / QueenOphanimon'' *''Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon'' **''Coredramon, Wingdramon, Examon, KingExamon, KingExamon Excalibur Mode'' *''Rei Saiba & BlackGatomon'' **''LadyDevimon, Minervamon / Mervamon, EmpressMinervamon / WarlordMinervamon'' *''Sam Ichijouji & Bearmon'' **''Grizzlymon, GrapLeomon, Dinotigermon / Marsmon, WildDinotgermon / AriesMarsmon, AriesMarsmon War God Mode'' *''Jun Motomiya & Terriermon & Lopmon'' **''Gargomon & Turuiemon, Rapidmon & Antylamon, MegaGargomon & Cherubimon, SaintGargomon & HaloCherubimon'' *''Kiyo Yamamoto & Leomon'' **''IceLeomon, SaberLeomon, BnachoLeomon, BanchoLeomon Burst Mode, SamuraiLeomon, SamuraiLeomon Shougun Mode'' *''Brandi Hasaegawa & Ogremon'' **''Etemon, KingEtemon, Great KingEtemon, TitanEtemon'' *''Michael Tsukyomi & Veemon'' **''Veedramon, AeroVeedramon, UlforceVeedramon, UlforceVeedramon X, GuardiUlforceVeedramon, GuardiUlforceVeedramon King Slayer Mode'' *''Ciely Kasasumori & Dorumon'' **''Dorugamon, DoruGreymon, Alphamon, Alphamon Burst Mode, InfinityAlphamon, Alphamon Ouryuken, InfinityAlphamon Ouyruken'' *''Adam Kurusaki & Hagrurumon'' **''Guardomon, Andromon, HiAndromon / Craniamon, MutantAndromon / ExalutCraniamon'' *''Dawn Yamamoto & Coronamon & Lunamon'' **''Firamon & Lekismon, Flaremon & Crescemon, Apollomon & Dianamon, Apollomon Burst Mode & Dianamon Burst Mode, BlazingApollomon & CosmicDianamon, Olympianmon, EclipseOlympianmon'' *''Yudai Tsukyomi & Guilmon'' **''Growlmon, WarGrowlmon, Gallantmon, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, MedievalGallantmon, MedievalGallantmon Holy Mode'' *''Miranda Kimura & Mikemon'' **''Beastmon, Laylamon, Laylamon Holy Twilight Mode, DivineLaylamon, GoddessLaylamon'' *''Francis Yagami & Monodramon'' **''Strikedramon, Cyberdramon, Justimon, HolyJustimon, MessiahJustimon'' *''Lucy Tsukyomi & Renamon'' **''Kyubimon, Taomon, Saukyamon, Sakuyamon Miko Mode, PriestessSaukyamon'' ''Royal Knights'' ''Olympus XII'' ''Digimon Sovereigns'' ''Autobots'' Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots / Superior Protectobots / Defensor ''Holy Knights'' ''Sonic Heroes'' ''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' ''Soul Society'' ''13 Court Guard Squads'' ''Captains'' ''Leuitenants'' ''Angels'' ''God *Emmanuel'' ''Seraphim'' *''Michael'' *''Gabriel'' *''Raphael'' *''Uriel'' *''Metatron'' *''Sandalphon'' *''Raquel'' *''Sariel'' *''Remiel'' ''Fallen Angels'' ''Grigori'' *''Azazel'' *''Medaka Kurokami'' *''Shemhazai'' *''Baraquiel'' *''Armaros'' *''Sahariel'' *''Penemue'' *''Tamiel'' ''Devils'' ''Supreme Ruler'' *''Lilianne Rose Hinsoma'' ''Satans'' *''Sirzecchs Lucifer'' *''Serafall Mammon'' *''Ajuka Beelzebub'' *''Katerea Leviathan'' *''Fabium Asmodeus'' *''Naruto Satan'' *''Roygun Belphegor'' ''Dragons'' ''Supreme King'' ''Atlantis Dragons'' ''Great Dragons'' ''True Dragon'' ''Dragon God'' ''Heavenly Dragons'' ''Dragon Kings'' ''Evil Dragons'' ''Mythological Factions'' ''Mount Olympus'' ''Asgard'' ''Hindu'' ''Celtic'' ''Irish'' ''Aztec'' ''Vampires'' ''Youkai'' ''Egyptian'' ''Shinto Gods'' ''Other Creatures'' ''Jurian Empire'' ''Planet Guardians'' ''Galaxy Police'' ''Light & Dark Guardians'' ''Head Masters'' ''Keyblade Masters'' ''Keyblade Warriors'' ''Time-Space Administration Bureau'' ''Allies'' ''Television Shows'' ''Movies'' ''Video Games'' ''Extras'' Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: Intergalactic, Cybernetic & Supernatural Justice Defending Guardians of The Star Kingdoms & The Vast Infinite Galaxies / Infinity Zodiac Divine Celestial Titan Deity Maximum Revolutionary Genesis Storm Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Crossovers Category:Multicrossovers Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Naruto / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:Sekirei Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Maburaho / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions